


Pull

by un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Corset Piercing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Navel piercing, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, The Actual Piercing Process Itself, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hawke had suggested the piercings be placed on his stomach so he could incorporate Anders’ nipple and navel rings into the design. He drew one end of the ribbon through a nipple ring, pulling just enough for Anders to whimper, then through the other, evening out the ribbon between them and gathering the excess ribbon to lay it across Anders’ stomach. Hawke was gentle with the new piercings, carefully pulling the ribbon through each and straightening it as he went. The sensations of the delicate silk and the subtle tugging of the rings built slowly, until Anders was gasping and shivering as his lover progressed, caught between wanting to arch into Hawke’s touch and not wanting to move and aggravate the piercings.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both [mevima](http://mevima.tumblr.com) and [winebearcat](http://winebearcat) based on sinful prompt things they provided me, and also beta'd by mevima. Also in honor of "Corset Wednesdays" on tumblr. Contains descriptions of piercings as well as the piercing process itself. For the love of all that's holy, **don't** take this as a "How-To" on corset piercings, this was written using only google searches and mild research.
> 
> NOW WITH AMAZING [ART](http://un-shit-yourself.tumblr.com/post/131985272873/mevima-completed-set-of-illustrations-for) BY MEVIMA.

Anders had enjoyed the perks of having a bodypiercer as a boyfriend only once, when he finally took up Hawke’s offer to pierce his navel for him; Hawke knew how much Anders had wanted it done and how stubborn he could be in getting anything for himself. So when he approached Hawke, blushing, with an image open on his phone showing an intricate corset piercing, Hawke almost tackled him in his eagerness. Perhaps it wasn’t normal to want to stick needles into one’s lover, but Hawke was a bit beyond normal and couldn’t wait to see Anders in it.

He had Anders lie on the floor with a pillow under his head, stripped to his briefs, and set up his supplies on the coffee table, humming to himself and making the other man laugh. “You’re a bit too happy about this, I think,” Anders said, pulling his shirt over his head, his nipple rings glinting as he lay back.

“I’m excited. It’ll look so good once I’m done. Hopefully.” Hawke made a face, looking at Anders’ stomach.

Anders smirked. “If it turns out that badly, then we’ll have to keep practicing.”

“Ooh,” Hawke replied, grinning and leaning up to kiss him. “I love it when you get kinky on me.”

“I’m well aware.” Anders blushed again, but kept his teasing half-smile. “Just think of what you’ll get when you’re done.”

Hawke wiggled his eyebrows and snapped one of the rubber gloves he wore. “More like what _you’ll_ get. Arms at your side, love,” he said, reaching behind him for antiseptic to clean Anders’ skin. When he was done, he picked up a felt pen and leaned over his boyfriend, tracing out lines that started at the top of his stomach and ended just below his navel. “We’ll not make it too much, eight should be enough. Are you comfortable?”

“More or less,” Anders replied. “I think you should get on with it before I lose my nerve, though.”

Hawke’s hand froze over his tools. “You alright?”

“I am, yes. Don’t mind me. Really. Just… anticipation, you know.”

“Okay, well. If that changes, tell me, yeah?” 

“I’ll feel better once you start.” Anders put his hand on Hawke’s arm and squeezed it. “Do it, love. Pierce me.”

Hawke’s eyes darkened. “Anything you say.”

The first one was the worst, in terms of pain, boosted by Anders’ apprehension, and he tensed his hands when the clamp pinched his skin. Despite Hawke being precise and quick, the initial sting of the needle made Anders wince, and the tug of the metal piercing as it was placed felt momentarily disturbing in such a new location. But after the pain came the pleasant flood of endorphins, the rush that made Anders sigh, and Hawke smirked.

“Good?” 

Anders looked down to see the new flash of silver on his abdomen. “Yes.” He made a soft noise when Hawke wiped the ring gently, the sting resurfacing momentarily. “I’m good.”

“You are, you’re doing very good, love. One down, seven to go.”

By the third piercing, Anders was squirming slightly, half-hard. Hawke closed the ring and accidentally brushed him with his elbow, then did it again and grinned. “Naughty boy,” he said. “Don’t get too excited, we’re not done yet.”

“I can be patient,” Anders replied, licking his lips.

“Mmm, we’ll see.” Hawke clamped his skin a fourth time, lining up the needle but pausing before he pressed it through Anders’ flesh. He winked at the scowl he received. “I’ll tease you once I’m done here, then, when I get to lace you up,” he said, and Anders moaned when the needle poked through.

The final two, below Anders’ navel, felt like they took forever for Hawke to finish, and he wasn’t sure if it was his lover drawing it out or if was his own sense of time warped with the pain and euphoria. When Hawke was finished, he set his tools aside and waved a hand over his work. “Yeah?”

Anders looked down at the eight rings, tapering down until they were only an inch apart. “Wow,” he said, lost for words. “That’s… incredible.” 

Hawke finished cleaning his skin, wiping off the remainder of the ink and any stray trail of blood. “You did great,” he replied. “You want a moment for a break? I need to wash up.” Anders shook his head, and Hawke rose, placing a kiss on Anders’ forehead as he did.

When he returned, Anders raised an eyebrow and gestured to himself. “Are these…”

“They’re good.” Hawke sank back to Anders’ side, and leaned down for another kiss. “Gonna take them out afterwards anyway, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Anders brought a hand to Hawke’s face to keep him close. “Maybe I do need a moment,” he said softly, and pulled Hawke back down. 

The teasing combined with the piercing process left Anders eager, and Hawke was more than willing to accommodate him. Lips and tongues met wetly, Anders breathing a heated moan across Hawke’s mouth as fingers ran across a nipple and pulled at the ring, then went lower, teasing his stomach above the fresh piercings.

“Touch me,” Anders pleaded, turning his head to give Hawke’s mouth access as it trailed across his jaw.

“I am,” Hawke responded, nipping at his chin and smirking. “Do you want more?”

“Yes.” Anders’ lashes fluttered as Hawke’s fingertips teased close to one ring, dull pain mixing with pleasure and making him ache. 

Hawke chuckled and gave him a last kiss, then straightened up, getting on his knees to fetch the ribbon from the table. Anders had let him pick it out, and he went with his favorite color: a dark, crimson red that would look amazing next to Anders’ pale skin. “Let’s abandon the pretense, shall we?” he said, and stripped his shirt off, then started to work on his jeans.

“Yes, please,” Anders said, eagerly. He winced as he tried to remove his underwear, his movements causing the skin around his stomach to tighten. “Ah, fuck.”

“Mmm, a poor, helpless, gorgeous man at my mercy,” Hawke said, grinning. Anders chuckled, and settled back again, letting a now-naked Hawke slide his hands under Anders’ ass and pull his briefs down, scraping nails against his skin. 

“Whatever will you do with him?” Anders asked, parting his legs for Hawke, a coy finger against his lips.

“Tease him until he begs,” Hawke replied, looking Anders over with a predatory appreciation. He unwound the ribbon and ran it between his fingers, enjoying the silken feel of it. One end dangled across Anders’ thigh, and Hawke ran it up his leg, over his balls and against his hard cock. The other man moaned and watched, eyes heavy-lidded, as Hawke dragged the ribbon higher, across his navel and against his stomach, coaxing a shiver from Anders and a subsequent groan as the piercings ached from his movement. 

“You’re cruel,” Anders insisted, and when Hawke glanced up with a smirk, he parted his lips and lapped at his finger, tracing wetness across his lower lip.

Hawke growled, digging the nails of his free hand into Anders’ thigh. “I can make it worse.”

“So can I,” Anders replied, eyes shining. “But you’re always the one to break first, and you need to lace me up before you fuck me.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Hawke muttered, grinning. “Knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Only one?”

Hawke ran his hand up Anders’ stomach between the rings, pretending to count them while Anders bit his lip and shuddered slightly. “At least eight. Eleven, counting the others you have.” 

Anders made a noise of disapproval, which turned quickly into a moan once Hawke leaned down and took a nipple ring into his mouth. He reached up to run his hands through dark hair, keeping Hawke’s mouth where it was, hissing when Hawke’s tongue pulled at the ring and his back arched, which also caused a sharp flare to race across his stomach. Hawke chuckled against his skin, moving to the other ring to suck and lick until Anders fisted his hair.

“Please,” he said, quietly.

“Mmm,” Hawke replied, pulling away. “Please?”

“Garrett.” The grip in Hawke’s hair tightened, pulling him in for a desperate kiss that ended in bitten lips and panting breaths. “Lace me up,” Anders begged.

Hawke had suggested the piercings be placed on his stomach so he could incorporate Anders’ nipple and navel rings into the design. He drew one end of the ribbon through a nipple ring, pulling just enough for Anders to whimper, then through the other, evening out the ribbon between them and gathering the excess ribbon to lay it across Anders’ stomach. Hawke was gentle with the new piercings, carefully pulling the ribbon through each and straightening it as he went. The sensations of the delicate silk and the subtle tugging of the rings built slowly, until Anders was gasping and shivering as his lover progressed, caught between wanting to arch into Hawke’s touch and not wanting to move and aggravate the piercings.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Hawke growled, his erection hard and heavy against Anders’ thigh. The ribbon between his fingers tightened as he pulled, not too sharply, but enough for Anders to bite his lip and groan. “You look so fucking good, and I’m not even done.”

“Hurry up and finish then,” Anders insisted. He raised one arm carefully over his head to wrap his fingers in his hair, wincing at the stretch it caused in his skin, the other hand still teasing his lips. “I need you inside me.”

As Hawke pulled the ribbon through Anders’ navel ring, he lapped at the leaking head of Anders’ cock, and glanced up with a smirk at the choked moan that fell from the other man’s lips. “Don’t hold back on me now.”

“Garrett, please…” It was the best kind of torture, and Anders loved it, loved being held at that pleasurable edge with just a hint of sharpness underneath.

“Shh, I will. Let me finish.” His tongue traced the hot head of Anders’ cock again, and then he went back to work. The ribbons passed through the ring and then to the two rings between Anders’ navel and groin, lacing through and back up, passing again through the navel ring. Hawke pulled a little against the ribbon, making it comfortably taut against Anders’ skin and watching his lover’s hands clench and fist his own hair, and then tied off the ribbon in a bow.

“Maker, look at you,” Hawke breathed, running his fingers over the crossed ribbon, following the trail back up to Anders’ nipples. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Anders looked down, finally, and his eyes widened as he took in the sight, cheeks flushing. “Oh… fuck, Garrett.”

“Red’s a good color on you.” Hawke grinned, eyes hungry. “Don’t move.”

“What… Garrett!” Anders called, as Hawke got up, searching through his jeans pocket for his phone. “Oh no…”

“I won’t get your face, love, I just… fuck. I want a picture of you like this.” He made a pouting face. “You look so good. And I can put it with my other work.”

“You’re thinking of your _portfolio_ at a time like this?” Anders asked, exasperated.

“No, I’m thinking of jerking off to this every day for the rest of my life, when I’m not fucking you into the mattress.” Hawke wiggled his eyebrows. “The portfolio is like, tertiary.”

Anders sighed, blushing harder, and covered his face in his hands. “Alright, fine.” He held still while Hawke stepped closer and added, “ _Only_ the piercings.” The other man made a disappointed noise, and the camera flashed. "What about one just for me?"

Anders blushed behind his hands. "Fine." The camera flashed again, and he waited for Hawke to return before uncovering his face, looking at him with annoyance.

"Sorry,” Hawke said, shrugging. “Wanted to get one before you got all messy.” He winked, settling back between Anders’ legs and bending down for a kiss, Anders’ annoyance fading quickly as Hawke's hands ran across his skin, thumbing his nipples and sliding down to tug gently at the ribbon passing through the new rings in his skin.

“Now, where were we?” Hawke murmured against Anders’ lips. There was another tug at the ribbon, less gentle this time, and Anders writhed against him.

“Fuck me.” Anders’ nails dragged up Hawke’s spine, his thighs tightening against Hawke’s hips, and Hawke pressed closer, grinding their cocks together, the movement making him sigh deeply. “Please, love.”

“You sure?” Hawke chided, reaching over blindly for the lube that was on the table, fumbling for a minute as he kissed down the pale column of Anders’ neck, sucking a mark on his collarbone. His lover whimpered and yanked at the mop of dark hair on Hawke’s head, and he took the hint.

There’d been enough teasing, Hawke agreed, and soon Anders was moaning with two slick fingers inside of him, each thrust of Hawke’s hand against his ass causing movement along the corset piercing and the ribbon stretched between them. Anders’ fingers were fisted in his own hair, lips parted for breathy gasps and pleas for Hawke to go faster. Hawke added a third finger, pressing high and hard to hit that spot that made Anders writhe, and plucked at the ribbon connecting his nipple rings together.

“Ahh, please!” Anders cried, rocking back into Hawke’s hand. He licked his lips, sighing again when Hawke pulled at the ribbon again, his cock leaking precome onto the red silk. “Garrett…”

“Yeah,” Hawke agreed, withdrawing his hand and cursing as he slicked himself. “Fucking Maker, you’re so… you look so good, Anders, fuck.” Hands slid Anders’ thighs back, lifting his hips as Hawke’s cock slid in slowly, savoring the ragged gasp on Anders’ lips and the tight, wet heat surrounding him.

“Oh, yes, _please_ ,” his lover begged, and whined when Hawke simply chuckled and rocked against him, hips moving leisurely.

“Slowly. I want you to feel every inch of me inside you,” Hawke said, fingers stroking along the crimson corset ribbon. “Want to feel you shake and tighten around me, and when you can’t stand how fucking good it is and you can’t take anymore, _then_ I’ll fuck you.” 

Anders let out a keening cry of desperation, lost for words beyond the occasional sobbed “please” and hisses of pain and pleasure when Hawke played with the ribbon. The rhythm was enough on its own to move the piercings, and each one was tied to the whole, every flick and pull of the ribbon only added to the sensations, sparks shooting up and down Anders’ spine from his navel, his nipples, and his belly. 

Hawke strummed his nails across the corset pattern like a guitar and Anders’ hands reached for his shoulders desperately, leaving scratches down his skin as his fingers gripped and pulled Hawke closer, deeper. Hawke thrust his tongue into Anders’ eager mouth as he fucked him deep, breathing in Anders’ whimpers and groans. Anders’ lips moved against his, tongue sliding hot and wet against Hawke’s, and it was too much, too good, and Hawke was the one that finally broke, like always, needing it _more_ and _now_ , growling and thrusting hard and making Anders scream.

Everything about Anders was red; his skin was flushed pink and glistening, the crimson silk standing out sharply as his cock leaked precome onto it, dripping as Hawke increased the pace. The slick, wet sounds of their fucking always made Anders blush all the way to his ears, but Hawke knew how much he loved hearing them, and loved hearing all the filth that came out of his lover’s mouth. 

Hawke bent down, bracing himself with one arm while the other gripped Anders’ hip as he pounded into him ruthlessly. “You’re so good, Anders, so fucking tight and wet for me, you take my cock so well,” he groaned.

“Garrett, yes, please…” Anders clung to him harder, arching up to rub his cock against Hawke’s stomach while he whined and squirmed.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you scream, gonna fuck the come out of you, make you shoot all over that pretty ribbon.”

“Ah, it’s… oh… please… _please_...”

“Come for me,” Hawke moaned, and knelt up to wrap a hand around Anders cock, each stroke in sync with his hips as he drove harder and faster into him. 

For all the noise he’d been making during the night, Anders only managed a choked sob when he came, but his entire body shuddered with it, clawing into Hawke’s shoulders and clenching his legs tightly around Hawke’s waist, cock spurting onto the corset ribbon and up his chest with the force of it. Hawke cursed and gripped Anders’ hips, slamming hard and causing him to arch and whine from overstimulation, but it only took another moment for Hawke to grunt and groan out his own release, spilling hot inside Anders’ tight hole.

“Fuck,” Hawke swore, once his head cleared. Anders lay dazed underneath him, and he chuckled and pulled away, reaching for the towel he’d thought of earlier. “Alright?”

“Maker, I don’t think I can move.” Anders laughed a little and looked down at his stomach. “And all your work is ruined.”

“I hardly count that as a ruin,” Hawke said, grinning. “Looks much better like this.” He bent down and tongued the ribbon, tugging a little as he lapped at the mess, and Anders shivered and swatted at his back.

“Stop, I can’t take anymore,” he scolded.

He arched an eyebrow as Hawke reached for his phone again. "What?" Hawke looked down at Anders' stomach, then back up, and Anders blushed furiously. "You're insatiable."

"But you love it. Most of the time. Please?" He made his best pouting face, and Anders waved a hand at him and covered his face again.

"Intolerable," he muttered, as the flash went off, but he felt a thrill knowing that Hawke wanted to keep an image of him like this.

“You want these out? Should probably come out soon, actually.”

Anders looked down at the corset piercings and sighed. “Probably, before everything wears off and I remember how painful it is.”

“There’s always a next time,” Hawke said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

The other man smirked coyly. “True, but how good are you at piercing yourself?”

Hawke blinked as he thought about it, then grinned. “I’m willing to try anything once.”


End file.
